The Cowch
by Sic Et Non
Summary: Bella’s in a strange land, in a strange house and there’s a strange, yet beautiful, man knocking on her door... For the SMC Contest.


The Cowch

**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: The Cowch**

**Penname: Sic Et Non**

**Movie or TV Show: The Holiday**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella**

**POV: Bella**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

Bella's in a strange land, in a strange house and there's a strange, yet beautiful, man knocking on her door... For the SMC Contest.

A/N – This was my first idea for this contest and I have spent absolutely ages trying to finish it but it never seemed right, so here I am on the eve of the closing date finishing it at last. I know a lot of the dialogue is the same as in the movie but believe me it wasn't all intentional – shows just how much I love that film and how many times I've watched it! Anyway, hope you like!

Disclaimer – I own nothing, seriously, nada.

--

Bella woke with a start, her heart hammering as she took in her unfamiliar surroundings. The darkness she was blanketed in, indicating it was still night, really didn't help. Just as she remembered where she was and that there was really no reason for her to panic a loud bang came from downstairs.

Or maybe there was.

She scrambled out from underneath the covers, grabbing her thick-knit woollen cardigan and swinging it round her shoulders as she bumped and slid her way downstairs. Another bang echoed, signalling that someone was knocking, rather heavily, on the front door.

"Who is it?" Bella called, totally unsure of her actions.

"It's me." A definitely male voice replied.

"Who are you?" Bella called out again, taking a step closer to the wooden door.

"Come on Ali! If you don't open the door I swear I'm going to take a leak on your front door step!" Before he had even finished his sentence Bella had stumbled across the floor and thrown open the door.

Only to be greeted by the most gorgeous man in existence.

In what had to be a real life movie-moment, she opened the door as he was turning so she caught all of his looks in one glorious turn; bronze, unruly hair, pale, almost glowing skin, strong jaw, smooth, sensual lips, thick eyebrows and blazing emerald eyes. Grateful for the wood beside her, Bella clung to the door in order for this beautiful stranger not to realize that his looks alone had her weak at the knees.

"Oh." His voice seemed to catch as he stared at her. "You're not Alice."

"Um ... no."

"I'm very sorry for my profanity just now, I wasn't expecting...you." Bella could hardly miss the way his eyes flick over her body and it made her hug the door even closer, warmth spreading through her body.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you either." She shot back, her nerves still slightly frazzled.

"Nether-the-less, may I just?" He nodded his head and Bella turned to see the downstairs toilet opposite them. She jumped back from the door in realization, his former words coming back to her.

"Oh, yes, of course." She stood back to let him pass and his body brushed hers, seeming to make her even more aware of him. He brought the cold in with him and though it made her shiver it also made her very conscious of how warm her body had suddenly become.

"I'm Edward by the way, Alice's brother." He said this as he headed for the small room, only turning his upper body towards her as he spoke.

"Brother? Oh." Bella was sure that when she spoke to Alice about their house exchange no mention of family had been made. "I'm Bella Swan; I'm staying here for the holidays." He nodded with a small smile before disappearing into the small room.

"Brother?" She muttered to herself, glancing from the closed door to her pyjama clad body then back again. Could this get any worse? Then, on a whim, she dashed forward to the mirror that hung behind the door and checked her reflection quickly.

She had never been one to quite care about her appearance before but then again, she had never been in the presence of the most gorgeous man _ever_ before either. So she figured being a little vain right now didn't really count.

"So, where is Alice?" He called over the sounds of water running. Bella frowned.

"She didn't tell you?" She asked as he emerged from the small room, knocking into a lamp slightly and turning quickly to catch it. Bella had to laugh at that.

"No, I haven't spoken to her in a few weeks, I did miss a call from her though, oh, well, now I feel dreadful, she must have rung to tell me! My little sister is ... where is my little sister?" He turned to face her again and she couldn't help laughing slightly; not only was he slightly clumsy like her, okay she was a lot clumsy, but he also babbled on. She could definitely like this guy.

"Alice is in Seattle."

"Really? Wow." He nodded to himself for a minute. "And you're here." His eyes once again flicked over her and she blushed.

"Erm, yes, home exchange."

"People do that?" She nodded.

"Yes, well here I am, in my pyjamas." This seemed to invite another sweep over her body and she blushed all the harder for it. "Erm, yes, so you're here because...?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't really explain myself did I? I'm Edward Cullen, Alice's older, and usually respectable, brother." He reached forward and gasped her hand, sending a bolt of electricity through her on contact with her skin. She couldn't help the light gasp she let out and their hands dropped quickly but their gazes remained locked. He cleared his throat softly, almost huskily.

"I do apologize for the intrusion, it's just that on the nights that I meet up with friends down the local my sister puts me up so I don't get behind the wheel. Sounds rather pathetic but better to be safe than sorry." He sent her a crooked smile at the end of his explanation and she feared she may stumble.

Apparently she looked like she may stumble because he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. The tingles started instantly.

"Hey, are you okay? Would you like to sit down?" Without even waiting for a response he gently pushed her backwards, carefully guiding her to the couch. She sat somewhat heavily, wondering how on earth she was to explain that his smile reduced her to this unsteady mess.

"Sorry, I don't quite know what happened." He smiled at her and her stomach flipped at the concern in his eyes. She hadn't felt like this in years.

"It's alright, I have ambushed you after all." He was pulling his coat off and making his way towards her and the couch she sat upon. His movements made her jump into nervous action.

"Oh, I am so sorry! I'm being a dreadful host, here let me take that." She reached for his jacket and their fingers brushed, sending a delicious shiver up her arm. Their eyes locked and she quickly turned to avoid doing something stupid. This man was bringing out the strangest reactions in her.

"You really don't have to." He called after her as she moved away to hang his coat up. "And does your staying here really make you the host when I know the house and its contents better?" His words made her smile and she easily returned to him, despite the fluttering in her stomach.

"I guess that makes us even." He grinned at her and her own smile widened. "So, how bout I offer you a drink and then you tell me what we have and where it is?" He let out a bell like laugh at her words and her smile turned fully fledged.

"Sounds brilliant, there's tea, or wine ... or even a bottle of brandy." His voice lifted on the last and she quickly nodded at him. If she wanted to get through this encounter with this dazzling man then she would definitely need some liquid courage. Following his instructions she retrieved the brandy and two glasses before joining him on the couch.

"So, Bella, you're not married, are you?" His words caught her off guard and she looked up from pouring their drinks.

"Why, do I look not married?" His eyes widened at her words.

"Oh no, no, that was just a backward way of asking if you were married." She nodded.

"Well, no, not at all." She paused to evaluate her own words before biting her lip slightly. Edward shifted beside her. "Don't know what that means, um..."

"Me either." Was his soft reply, his voice sounding somewhat deeper. "Cheers." They clunked their glasses together before both taking long sips.

"So, would it be terrible if I stayed?" Bella had quite forgotten that her house guest was a surprise one and her gaze turned to him. "I won't be any trouble and I'll be gone before you wake up."

"Oh, no, that's fine." He smiled a wide grin and her stomach flipped again. Deciding the drink may not have been the best idea Bella knew it was time to leave. He might not remember if she did something humiliating but she would.

"Let me get you some blankets." She moved away before realizing she didn't know where she was going. Edward came to her rescue.

"There's pillows and blankets in the cupboard over there." She nodded and went to fetch the said items as he shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie. Even though she was facing away she could still hear his movements and picture them in her mind.

"How come you're here for the holidays, Bella? Seattle's a long way away." She had to laugh at that, turning with his blankets in her arms.

"Which would be why I'm here, the fact that it's a long way away from home." His gaze settled on her squarely and she knew the question that lingered in his eyes. "I just split up from my boyfriend and I felt like I needed to get away from everyone and everything I knew, spend the holidays somewhere different."

"How are you liking England so far?" At this she squirmed.

"Erm, I'm actually leaving on a plane tomorrow." His eyebrow quirked and she rushed on before he could ask the question. "At the time I felt like I needed to get away and not be alone in somewhere new but I got here and realized that was exactly what I had done. And as I had just upped and left with no word to anyone I should probably go home and let them know I'm okay and that ..." She was babbling. "Anyway, I'm a mess and in a bad place right now and I bet you're glad you knocked on this door." He smiled and his eyes flicked over her once more, stopping to give her an intense stare.

"I am, actually." His voice was soft and deep again. She had to shake her head so her thoughts wouldn't be lost in the haze his voice put them in.

"Well, that's good, erm ... goodnight." She stepped forward and placed the blankets into his hands.

"Goodnight." He murmured, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

But either he misjudged or she moved because his lips landed squarely on hers and they kissed properly. And she'd never had a kiss like it.

Tingles spread across her skin and the heat of his lips seemed to spread like fire across her body. It ended far too quickly, as he pulled back to see her reaction and she had to bite her lips and concentrate as her body leaned forward to follow his and maintain the contact. He looked at her questionably and she blinked hard as she met his gaze.

"Erm, do you think we could, um, try that again?" His eyebrow shot up. "If you don't mind?" He moved forward and she saw it this time, keeping her eyes open as his mouth touched her.

Again, the fire spread and her skin itched to be closer to his. Her breath came in a wild gasp as he pulled away and her body definitely leaned towards his. She bit her lip harder, desperately trying to evaluate the feelings this man was stirring in her.

"Bad?" His voice, smooth as velvet, interrupted her thoughts. She shook her head slightly.

"Weird." She replied, taking a seat on the couch again and feeling immensely glad when he joined her. "Kissing a total stranger ... can I try again?" He gave no verbal reply and leaned towards her, pressing his lips against her with more pressure and eliciting a soft moan as his mouth sent tremors down her spine. Her eyes stayed determinedly open.

He pulled back, with questions in his eyes and she gazed back at him.

"Maybe if I closed my eyes." She whispered, her eyelids fluttering closed and tilting her head towards his. His warm fingers brushed her hair away from her face before doing the completely unexpected.

He kissed her closed eyelids, placing soft, sensual kisses on both and making her gasp before raining more across the rest of her face, slowly getting closer to her mouth. She was gasping and whimpering, needing to feel his lips on hers when he finally granted her wish.

This kiss wasn't tingles, it was shockwaves. All throughout her body, his kiss vibrated and she brought her hands up to his hair, glorious and silky, to entwined it in her fingers and keep his mouth where she wanted it. His hands skimmed her waist, grasping her hips and he kissed her harder.

Pulling apart they both gasped for air and she slowly opened her eyes to meet his gaze. It was filled with fire and want and sent a jolt right to her core. He wanted her and she wanted him just as much. The admittance of such feelings sent them crashing through her like a tidal wave and she tugged on his hair to kiss him again.

She could do this all night. She would do this all night. She pulled back and ran her fingers through his hair and willed herself to say what she had just thought.

"Um, you know, since I'm in a bit of a personal mess right now and I find myself in a total strangers home in a totally foreign country and considering you showed up and your insanely good looking and drunk, so you probably won't remember this anyway ... I'm thinking we should have sex ... if you want." Had she really just said that? He cocked his head to one side and the crooked smile reappeared.

"Is that a trick question?" His voice was low, gravelly and literally oozed sex. It brought about a rush of wetness from her core.

"I'm actually serious." She whispered, trying to sound seductive and then failing by continuing to talk. "And not that this really matters but I've never said anything like that in my life before but all this was so unexpected, you were definitely unexpected and now I just feel like I have to do something unexpected ..." She trailed off before yanking his head once more down to hers and crashing their lips together.

His hands now roamed all over her torso and she edged closer to him, wanting and needing to feel his body against hers. When his hands grazed the edge of her breasts she jerked back and suddenly remember why she'd never done anything like this before.

"I should probably mention..." She gasped out, having pulled her mouth from his but his lips stayed planted on her skin, moving across her jaw line. "That I'm not very good at this."

"This being..?" He murmured in her ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue and making her shudder.

"Sex." She whispered and he reared back from her, frantically shaking his head as he met her eyes.

"No. I don't believe that for one-" She brought her fingers to his mouth to stop him talking but felt a rush of emotion at his words and the strong belief carried in them.

"Neither the less, the guy I was with mentioned it and a girl never forgets that, even someone like me." He took her hand from his face and lowered it.

"He was wrong." He stated, holding her gaze as he spoke. "You are amazing, beautiful and so sexy that even though we've only been kissing I'm rock hard." She gasped at his words and at the same moment his hand pushed hers onto the evidence of his arousal. He was straining against his trousers and she wondered at the size of him.

"You see what you've done to me?" He asked in a hoarse voice, putting pressure on her hand and moving his hips slightly. A shock ran through her as she realized that he was just as turned on by her as she was by him.

And lord did that make her feel sexy.

With a soft moan she pulled his head down to meet her eager lips as she began to lightly move her hand up and down his erection.

"Bella." He gasped into her mouth, his other arm curling round her and pulling her close. His hand left hers and trailed upwards, tracing patterns on her stomach before reaching her breasts.

She gasped as he kneaded her mound, brushing across the peak and bringing it tighter almost instantly. She pulled away to breathe and he kissed downwards, across her jaw, her neck and collarbone before finally reaching the same level as his hand.

She arched her back hard as he sucked at her nipple through her shirt, the wetness of his mouth adding to the feeling and the warmth of his breath being right there sending a throb through her.

"Edward." She whimpered, gripping his hair tightly to make sure he didn't move in one hand while the other squeezed him. He groaned and left one of her breasts as his hand gathered hers from his erection and brought them to her shirt buttons.

"Take this off." He mumbled against her breast before leaning back to deal with his own clothes. His tie slid to the floor in record time and his shirt was halfway unbuttoned by the time she had the first few of her own buttons undone. She leaned forward to catch a glimpse of what she was sure to be the finest chest ever in creation and was caught off guard by his guttural groan.

"God, Bella." His eyes were fixed on her torso and as she looked down she flushed. In her inclined position, with the certain buttons undone, she was literally hanging out of her top, her breasts on full display to him.

"You are sexy beyond words." He growled at her, his hand grabbing the font of her shirt and yanking it down the rest of the way, sending buttons flying. She barely had time to shrug it off before his lips clamped down on her breast.

Her moan seemed to linger around them and his answering growl sent more wetness rushing in-between her legs. She didn't think she'd ever wanted anyone as much as she wanted this man.

Without her noticing how his shirt and her bra were on the floor, with both of their pants close on the way behind them. His lips seemed to be attached to her breast and she had little breath to complain about the fact.

Then he bit down on one nipple just as he pinched the other and she let out a hoarse shout, bucking her hips up at the feelings being sent directly to her core.

Her arousal brushed his and they both groaned at the friction. One of her hands slipped down to his erection as she continued to buck against him, using it to squeeze and feel as his arousal jerked at the stimulus.

"Bella, you have to say now, if you want this to stop." Edward rasped out. She hadn't even thought about it, let along wanted it but his concern only helped ignite the fire within her more, despite their present activities Edward was a gentleman. His words showed he respected her. How was that a turn on?

She brought her lips to his ear and traced the shell, just as he had done for her.

"I want this, Edward, I want you." He let out a groan and suddenly swung her up onto his knees, his hands guiding her pyjama bottoms down as he wriggled out of his own.

"I'm gonna make this good, Bella. I'm gonna show you just how sexy you are and just what you're making me feel." As he spoke he bucked his own hips up and she felt her wetness leak out of her as the desire flushed through her body.

He gripped her hips and slowly lowered her down, stopping just as his tip touched her slick folds. She shuddered s he started gyrating just his tip against her. She needed more.

"You feel this Bella? This is anticipation. This is want and hope and this is what I've been feeling all night since I first set eyes on you." Tremors ran through her and she bit her lip to keep from begging him. "Ugh, especially when you do that!" His hips pushed up and she slid down upon him ever so slightly.

They both moaned.

"This is discovery, this is knowing you can feel good and make another person feel good and this..." He pulled and she slid down further. "Is the want to make that person feel good, feel great. I want you to feel that Bella. I want you to know that everything you're feeling is what I'm feeling and it's because of each other that we're feeling it."

The friction was driving her mad and all she wanted was for him to move, to slide into her and better yet to keep talking. She didn't know how he was still coherent but she was hanging onto his every word.

"And we are feeling this because we are both good, great at this ... this being sex!" On his last words he thrusted up hard as he gripped her hips and pulled her down, sheathing himself completely in her and making them both cry out.

His grip on her tightened and he pulled out before quickly thrusting back in again, using his hold on her to aid his movements. His pace was fast, his thrust strong and Bella felt the heat as it scorched through her. It had never been like this before, never felt this intense and she hung onto him all the tighter as something started to build in her stomach.

Her moans built as the feelings did, her whole body quivering as Edward continued to move and pleasure her as she'd never felt before. Wanting him to feel the same, remembering his words, she pressed down and swivelled her hips on his next thrust upwards.

"Bella!" Edward cried out, his grip tightening and her own moan coming out as he hit a spot of pure pleasure. She continued to circle as he moved and their groans became steadily louder. She was panting now and so close to the edge she could have wept but the feelings were just too intense, too pleasureable.

"Bella, come for me, come on me, come now!" As Edward spoke he gave his hardest thrust yet whilst biting down on her breast. The feelings washed over her and Bella screamed, never having come so powerfully in all her life.

Spots appeared before her eyes and her body shuddered as wave after wave crashed through her. Beneath her Edward gave a deep throated moan and another thrust before collapsing backwards, bringing their still joined bodies with him.

They both panted, the air seeming to be thinner and their bodies need for it more pronounced. She could not believed that had just happened, how that had just felt. If she had known that sex could be like that ... she would have hunted down this man long ago.

"Where have you been all my life?" Edward asked as he grinned at her, the crooked smile still managing to make her stomach flutter even after their activities. He shifted and slipped out of her, bringing her body to rest beside his. Their new positions brought a flush to her cheeks and her shyness suddenly took over.

"So ... it was okay?" Silence met her and she peeked up through her eye lashes. Edward was staring at her in shock. He brought his hand forward to caress her cheek softly, almost reverently.

"Bella, that was the best sex that I have ever had, no, the best sex any man has ever had." She blushed at his words and a grin slowly spread across her face.

"Really?" He nodded.

"You are a natural. That thing you did with your hips? Ugh." His eyes glazed over lightly and the obvious enjoyment he had had gave Bella the confidence she desperately needed.

"Well if you're interested I could show you again ... another physical demonstration?" His head snapped towards hers and his grin could only be described as sinful.

"We really should learn from each other, to further one another's pleasure." His voice was back to being pure sex and it went straight to her core, again. She slowly sat up, his eyes never leaving her, and gripped the half full bottle of brandy they had forgotten by the neck before standing and dragging it across the table towards the stairs.

His groan followed her sashaying hips and she knew he would follow her and that they had a long night of teaching and learning ahead.

--

A/N – Hope you liked and if you haven't seen this film go see it! It's absolutely adorable and perfect for snowy weather, as we have in England right now! Oh, and as for the title it's not misspelt, it's the name of one of the tracks from The Holiday soundtrack.


End file.
